


The hidden lines are bleeding red

by emryswastaken



Series: DepressedInnit [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Numbness, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Suicide Attempt, feeling empty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emryswastaken/pseuds/emryswastaken
Summary: Tommy is having a hard time with his depression. Everything is confusing and the walls seem to be getting smaller.Techno comforts his baby brother
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DepressedInnit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107326
Comments: 6
Kudos: 348





	The hidden lines are bleeding red

Tommy hadn’t meant to do it. Well, he had but it wasn’t so bad right? 

The red lines on his legs stuck out like a sore thumb, causing fresh hot tears to brim in his eyes. He couldn’t help that this was his only way to cope, he couldn’t help that all the techniques the therapist gave him didn’t work. More than anything, Tommy wanted to run to Wilbur and tell him how much he was hurting. He wanted to let loose all the thoughts and the worries. 

But, he couldn’t.

Where would he even start? How would he say it. ‘Hi, Wilbur. I can’t stop hurting myself.’

No, no, no.

Wilbur would look at him differently. He would treat the blond as if he would break at any second. He despised when people did that. 

Tommy collapsed to his knees on the tile of the bathroom floor. He could feel the tears streaming down his face, but he wasn’t sad. He was merely worried. Or was he sad? He never knew his emotions, never knew how to correctly gage his mental health. He knew it was declining, but he just didn’t know how far it had already gone down. 

There was a knock on the door and Tommy jumped, quickly rolling his pants down so the lines wouldn’t show. “Tommy? Are you in there?”

Shit. It was Technoblade. 

“Y-Yes. What do you need?” He answered, cursing when his voice shook.

“Are you okay? I heard a crash.”

Tommy sighed, wiping the tears from his face and opening the door. Techno was in his pajamas and his hair was all messy. Fuck, he had woken Techno up. “Yeah-Yeah, sorry. I dropped a shampoo bottle.”

Technoblade stared at him for a moment before huffing. “Let’s go to bed. It’s almost one in the morning and you have school tomorrow.” He paused to gaze behind the boy at something, his face going rigid before softening. “Want to sleep with me tonight? My room is warmer.”

Tommy averted his eyes, aware of the razor laying on the floor behind him. “I-I don’t want to bother you. It’s okay.”

Technoblade rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around his brothers shoulder. “Come on, nerd. You can pay me back by not informing Wilbur. He would tease me to no end.”

Tommy smiled weakly, his heart still racing from the wide range of emotions he was feeling earlier. “Okay.”

He allowed himself to be guided to his older brothers room, trying to bite back the embarrassment and guilt. 

Technoblade hopped on the bed, pulling the covers over to him and offering the free side to the blond. “Hurry up, gremlin. I’m tired.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Tommy whispered as he climbed into the bed, snuggling up next to his brother and not objecting when he wrapped his arms around him. 

After about ten minutes, the younger was almost certain that Technoblade was asleep. He, himself couldn’t sleep so he just settled for staring at the wall. The intrusive and impulsive thoughts came back and he tried to block them away. The feeling of hurt grew in his stomach like a disease eating away at the few remaining healthy fragments. A few hot tears trickled down his cheeks and he didn’t bother to wipe them away. Instead, he opted to ignore the thoughts the best he could. It wasn’t very effective. 

“Do we need to bandage you up?” Technoblade whispered, causing the tears to abruptly stop. “We don’t have to talk about it, I just want to make sure you’re alright.”

Tommy closed his eyes, desperately hoping that his brother would think he was still asleep.

“Tommy, I know you’re awake.” A sigh. “It’s okay. We can wait a night to properly bandage it.”

Tommy squeezed his eyes shut harder, slowing his breathing in order to appear unconscious. 

Technoblade adjusted his position, holding on to the boy tighter. “You know I care about you, Toms. So does dad, Wilbur and Tubbo. We’re here for you. I won’t tell them, don’t worry, but I want to make sure you’re okay. I cant lose you like I almost lost Will.” The last sentence was almost not audible but Tommy heard it. 

He shifted closer, feeling protected by the large frame of the pink haired man. “Thanks, Techie.”

He could feel his brothers tears soaking through his hair. It was a moment before there was a reply. “Anything for you, Theseus.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed! i wrote this in like an hour lmao


End file.
